ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Metal Madness
Not to be confused with Metallic Madness, a round in Sonic the Hedgehog CD. |original = Neo Metal Sonic |cause = Life-form data from Team Sonic, Team Rose, Team Chaotix, Team Dark and Chaos |voiceactor = Ryan Drummond |japanactor = Junichi Kanemaru |color scheme = Blue, yellow, silver, red, white, purple |eye color = Red with black sclera |skills = *Power replication *Flamethrower *Missile shooting **Homing Missiles **Claw Missiles *Crystal generation *Super strength *Tail sweep }} is the transformed version of Neo Metal Sonic and the penultimate boss of Sonic Heroes. By combining the collective data from Team Sonic, Team Rose, Team Dark, Team Chaotix and Chaos, Neo Metal Sonic can rebuild himself into Metal Madness with debris from the Final Fortress. Metal Madness serves as the middle state of Metal Sonic's transformation into Metal Overlord, meaning Metal Madness is an incomplete form. He is briefly confronted by Team Rose, Team Dark and Team Chaotix before he finishes transforming into Metal Overlord. Appearance In this form, Neo Metal Sonic's appearance is that of a large, blue, heavily-armed mechanical dragon, with two eyes lined up vertically on his head. He has several long spikes on his upper body and many smaller ones running down his back and his long, curved tail. He has a flamethrower as his right hand, and his left hand has four fingers with claws that can be launched. He has no legs in this form. Instead, his lower body is attached to the Final Fortress with several thick cables. History In order to beat his arch-rival Sonic the Hedgehog and eventually claim world domination himself, Metal Sonic sought to become strong enough to achieve his ambitions. To this end, he staged Team Sonic's, and later Team Rose's, Team Dark's and Team Chaotix's adventures in Sonic Heroes so he could collect both theirs and Chaos' data in order to become Metal Overlord, his most powerful form to date. In order to reach this form, Metal Madness proved to be a necessary step during this transformation. At the beginning of the Sonic Heroes' Last Story storyline, Neo Metal Sonic reveals himself to Team Sonic, Team Rose, Team Dark and later Team Chaotix, and announces himself as their new ruler, before shooting a lightning bolt into the sky. The lightning bolt soon comes back down and blows up the command tower upon which Neo Metal Sonic stands on. By then manipulating the debris from the tower, Neo Metal Sonic constructs Metal Overlord's main body and then merges himself with it, becoming Metal Madness and roars in triumph. As strong as Metal Madness proved himself to be, however, his transformation into Metal Overlord was still not complete, and he needed time to finish his transformation. In the process, however, he found himself attacked by Team Rose, Team Chaotix and Team Dark, who were trying to buy Team Sonic enough time to perform a super transformation with the seven Chaos Emeralds. Though the teams managed to put up a good fight, Metal Madness remained unconcerned and dismissed their attempts to stop him as useless. In the end, Metal Madness proved himself too tough for the three teams to defeat, and he managed to complete his transformation, thus becoming Metal Overlord. He then took off from the Final Fortress, but was shortly after pursued by Team Super Sonic and was defeated. Powers and abilities Despite being an incomplete transformation and having his movements hindered due to being attached to Dr. Eggman's fleet, Metal Madness is a very powerful figure. His might proved great enough to take on Team Rose, Team Chaotix and Team Dark at the same time, and while all the teams worked together, they could only slow him down. Dr. Eggman even stated that even with the seven Chaos Emeralds, they only had a slim chance of victory. Metal Madness is able to launch the spines on his back as missiles that can track the opponent, and when they hit the ground, they will sprout into indestructible sharp spike formations which will shatter automatically after some time. He can use his right hand to produce a powerful and large column of fire, and his left hand can shoot his claws as missiles which can trap his enemies in crystal cages (His claws will automatically regenerate). Possessing a tail, he can use it to land wide swipes over a large area. While he is also nearly invulnerable to harm, his weak spots in this form are the glowing markers on the left, right and front side of his lower body, which is only vulnerable to the right formation types. Battle Boss guide The boss battle with Metal Madness is fought in three phases. One for Team Rose, one for Team Chaotix and one for Team Dark. The battle will take place on a platform for each team with a little distance to Metal Madness. During the battle, Metal Madness can only be damaged with the right formation type indicated by the color of Metal Madness's weak spot, which changes after a couple of hits. The weak spot's color lights up as blue, yellow or red which indicates that it is immune to incoming attacks from Speed, Fly or Power formations respectively. On each phase, Metal Madness has 100 HP, which must be reduced to zero in order to proceed. Each time a phase is cleared, all Rings and Team Blast Gauge energy the player has collected are passed onto the next team (except Team Dark). Phase one The battle commences with Team Rose, to the right side of Metal Madness. Their platform has two Containers, each with a Team Blast Ring Item Box and has sixteen Rings spread around. In this round, Metal Madness can attack in three ways; He will use his flamethrower across the platform, which can be jumped over. The second one is a wide sweep with his tail which can also be jumped over. The final attack is where he launches his spines towards the team, wherever it might be. If they hit the ground they’ll sprout into spike formations which causes damage upon contact. In this phase, Metal Madness is always immune to Speed type attacks, which means that Amy is completely useless against him, and only Big and Cream are useful in the battle. Here, the player must get as far away from Metal Madness as possible and let the spikes sprout where they cannot get in the way while avoiding them. During their battle, it is best to attack him with Big for maximum damage. One of the first things the player should do is to pick up one of the two Team Blast Rings (which gives an instant Team Blast) and use it as close to Metal Madness as possible. The player should then either take the second one and repeat the process or save it for the next team. After this, the player must keep attacking him with Big and the round with Team Rose will be complete. Phase two The next phase of the battle is played by Team Chaotix, to the left side of Metal Madness. Their platform contains sixteen rings, a cannon which can be used to reach Item Box Balloons, each containing a Power Core if the right formation is used. Here, Metal Madness will repeat his spine attack and tail sweep which can be countered in the same way as before. He has a new third attack where he launches his finger missiles which can trap team members in crystal cages if they hit, rendering that member unusable, but they can be broken if attacked repeatedly. If all team members are caught, however, the player will lose a life. The best way to counter it is either to switch to Flight formation and remain airborne, or hide inside the cannon until he is done. The first priority for the player should be picking up the Power Cores in the balloons so they can deal acceptable damage. In this round, Metal Madness’ marker will change between red and yellow, so under these conditions, it would be best to attack with a combination of Flight and Power formations; the player should use Flight formation when Power cannot be used and vice-versa until Metal Madness makes a move and when possible, use Power formation to deal massive damage. The player should repeat this and the round with Team Chaotix will be complete. A longer, but safer method is to use Espio's Leaf Swirl to become invisible and then throw shurikens at Metal Madness as he does not change his weak spot to blue, nor he can aim directly at Espio. Phase three The final phase of the fight is played by Team Dark, in front of Metal Madness. Their platform has only four Rings, Power Cores in the crates to the left and the right side of the platform and in the balloons above them. In this round, Metal Madness will attack with his flamethrower, finger missiles and spine attack, which still can be countered in the same manner as before but now Shadow can destroy the spine pillars using Black Tornado. The first priority for the player is to pick up the Power Cores for maximum damage. Metal Madness' marker now changes with all three formation colors (in the sequence of blue, yellow, red, blue etc.). The player must proceed with a combination of Power and Flight formation attacks in order to deal maximum damage in a short amount of time. If this pattern is kept, Team Dark’s round with Metal Madness will be over quickly. Music Video Quotes Trivia *Metal Madness' name could have been based on Metallic Madness, which is the final level of Metal Sonic's first game appearance, Sonic the Hedgehog CD. *In the PC version of Sonic Heroes, Metal Madness's main color (as well Metal Overlord's) is a grey/silver-blue instead of all blue. However, this only happens during the battle. *On any other version of Sonic Heroes than the PC version, there is an error that occurs when the player uses Shadow to finish Metal Madness. Once Metal Madness is defeated, Shadow will unavoidably get hit and then be transported to do his final pose, forcing the player to re-do the fight. *The colors of Metal Madness' weak spot are the three colors of the team formation (Blue: Speed, Yellow: Fly and Red: Power). *In the Challenge menu of Sonic Heroes, the Metal Madness (and Metal Overlord) fight is listed above each team's Seaside Hill missions. The record time and Rank received for the fight is shared across all teams, and is the only stage to do this. *Should the player lose a life during any part of the Metal Madness fight, the fight will restart with the usual boss intro (with the boss's name appearing on screen), but it will begin from the start of the last-played team's section. Gallery Artwork Card 148 (Sonic Rivals).png|''Sonic Rivals'' Screenshots Metal Madness.jpg|Metal Madness in the console version of Sonic Heroes MetalMadnessScream.jpg|Metal Madness in the PC version of Sonic Heroes metalmadnessv2.png|Full profile of Metal Madness in the console version of Sonic Heroes Metal_Madness.png|Full profile of Metal Madness in the PC version of Sonic Heroes Metal_Overlord_part1_target1.png|Speed formation Metal_Overlord_part1_target2.png|Flight formation Metal_Overlord_part1_target3.png|Power formation Metal_Overlord_part1_attacka.png|Metal Madness' flamethrower Metal_Overlord_part1_attackb.png|Metal Madness' crystal cage missiles Metal_Overlord_part1_attackc.png|Metal Madness' spike missiles Metal_Overlord_part1_attackd.png|Metal Madness' tail sweep Madnesscloseup.png|''Sonic Heroes'' Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Super transformations Category:Video game bosses Category:Fictional robots Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2004